


I Married a Mage, Episode #998

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [550]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Dialogue-Only, Double Drabble, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, unnamed third voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/17/21: “include, control, magic”This is my third use of this title, with a different episode number. The other two areI Married a Mage, Episode #319andI Married a Mage, Episode #543. The episode numbers increase randomly. It's not really a series, just the recurring misadventures of married life with a mage named Stiles.This one's kind of a literary experiment, dialogue-only (plus some coughing.)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [550]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	I Married a Mage, Episode #998

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/17/21: “include, control, magic”
> 
> This is my third use of this title, with a different episode number. The other two are [I Married a Mage, Episode #319](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124389) and [I Married a Mage, Episode #543](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840738). The episode numbers increase randomly. It's not really a series, just the recurring misadventures of married life with a mage named Stiles.
> 
> This one's kind of a literary experiment, dialogue-only (plus some coughing.)

(1)

“Tonight on _Supes in the City_ our guests include that werewolf and wizard couple you all know and love, Derek and Stiles!”

“Hey, everybody.”

“Hi.”

“Derek, we’ve heard the stories of how you and Stiles, met, fell in love and married. Tonight I’d like to ask you, how’s it going? What’s life like with a magic-user?”

“It’s—“

“It’s wonderful if you focus on the advantages!— _Don’t glare at me_.”

“Oh, are there _dis_ advantages?”

“Are there dis—!”

“If I may interrupt, which I’m going to. Sometimes magic has a mind of its own, not always the most easy thing to control.”

(2)

“You never control it.”

“That’s not true!”

“We’ve had to replace _all_ the windows in our house, _all_ of them.”

“That was _one_ time!”

“One time his magic caused a stench so bad that all our neighbors—”

“As long as you’re telling funny stories, why not include the one where I, _through my magic,_ gave you a twenty minute org—”

“Stiles, can you explain why our studio seems to be filling up with mist?” [ _Coughs_.]

“Oh.” [Coughs.] “It’s not mist.” [ _Coughs_.] “This sometimes happens when Derek and I” [ _Coughs_.] “have a disagreement.”

[ _Coughing_.]

[ _Coughing_.]

“At least it doesn’t stink.”

[ _Coughing_.]


End file.
